Sexo seguro
by MariSeverus
Summary: Respuesta al reto: Severus y el sexo. Tiene que hablarlo, los estudiantes están en esa etapa donde tienen que saberlo. Y el más indicado para la tarea, es Severus Snape. ¿O no?


Disclaimer: nada pertenece a mi persona, solo ideas

**MariSeverus.**

* * *

Estaban en esa etapa necesaria, Dumbledore lo había dicho. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque no lo quisiera.

Estúpida idea del director.

— Buenas tardes, alumnado de Hogwarts. Este día les explicaremos algo muy importante y que les concierne. Así que si quieren salir vivos de esta clase, les pediré amablemente que no se atrevan a interrumpirme— Había dicho, Severus Snape. Ya de por sí, ninguno se atrevía a molestar en su asignatura. Mucho menos con esa advertencia.

Se paseó por cada uno de los asientos, mirando a los estudiantes. Ante la penumbra y su amenazante mirada, lo demás sobraba. Se detuvo frente a ellos e inspirando, comenzó con su oratoria.

— Hablaremos sobre el sexo seguro— dijo y los estudiantes, se miraron las caras. De improvisto, Hermione había dejado caer su libro de hechizos, dentro de su mochila.

Severus dio una vuelta más, alrededor de sus estudiantes. ¿Cómo hablarles de un tema como ese? Meditó lentamente, mientras ellos hablaban entre sí, con meros murmullos.

— ¿Y por qué les hablaremos de sexo seguro? Por que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo, encerrados aquí. Y a no ser que quieran morir solterones, como no me cabe ninguna duda, tenemos que hablarles de este tema. para que luego, Filch el conserje no encuentre asuntos desagradables.

Los estudiantes se miraron una vez más, mientras Severus cerraba las ventanas y puertas. Se desplegó una larga lámina y un proyector, comenzó a andar. Los chicos miraron con atención. Era el cuerpo de una chica.

— Lo primero que hay que saber, es que deben aprender a reconocer y diferenciar a una mujer— dijo y los jóvenes se miraron. Algunos rieron y Snape, dio golpes con su varita sobre el podio y todos se silenciaron de inmediato.— El cuerpo de las chicas, es este que ven aquí. Por si alguno de ustedes jamás ha visto uno.

Mientras pasaban las diapositivas, una tímida mano se alzó entre los puestos y Severus se preguntó qué clase de pregunta podrían tener. Lo miró y la joven, se encogió en su puesto.

— ¿Cuándo nos crece eso en el pecho?— dijo. A lo sumo, no debía tener más de doce años.

— Cuando les tenga que crecer— dijo Snape— No a todas las mujeres les crece de esa forma. Los senos en una mujer, varían.

— ¿Y eso qué es?— preguntó otra joven y él ladeó la cabeza hacia la diapositiva. Mataría a Albus Dumbledore, él mismo.

— Eso es. Se llama vello púbico.

Más susurros, precedieron otro llamado de atención de Severus. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, hizo un comentario que bien valió el silencio de todos los estudiantes. Ninguno quería perder la copa de las casas, así que lo mejor era silenciarse.

— Ahora hablaremos de la interacción, hombre y mujer. Es bien sabido, que es inevitable que un hombre y una mujer, encuentren algo atractivo entre ambos y decidan conocerse más.

Se sentía como un idiota, hablando de ese tema. Y había gente como Granger, que anotaba hasta si respiraba o parpadeaba. Decidió alejar ese tópico de su mente y continuar con la charla.

— En ese acto de conocerse y lo que siga, surge una especie de conexión. De atracción entre ambos y entonces, pasan a un siguiente nivel. El nivel más importante. La relación sexual.

Una mano se alzó y Severus asintió, cediéndole la palabra.

— ¿Siempre? Una vez, mi hermano estaba solo y no tocaba a ninguna chica. Se tocaba él mismo.

— Eso ya es otra cosa y no se lo voy a explicar yo— dijo y la jovencita, ladeó la cabeza. Lo gracioso es que no recordaba que su hermano también estaba allí. Algunos rieron, mientras el joven deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

Severus continuó caminando entre los estudiantes, mientras las diapositivas continuaban su proyección. Se hacía complicado, el seguirlo mientras caminaba. Los alumnos trataban de mirarlo en la oscuridad.

— El cuerpo del hombre, es ligeramente diferente. Bastante. Los hombres no poseen senos, ni se les tornea el cuerpo. En cambio, tienen una complexión distinta. Más músculos que las mujeres y tienen lo que se conoce como pene.

Los chicos miraron hacia abajo, entre sus piernas. Varias alumnas, hicieron lo mismo y Hermione, rasgaba su cuaderno, copiándolo. Severus se detuvo a un lado de ella y negó con la cabeza.

Terminaría solterona.

— En el acto sexual, los hombres penetran a las mujeres. Por supuesto, eso incluye algunos actos diferentes y no siempre es el mismo protocolo. Depende de. ¿Sí, Srta. Granger?

— ¿A qué se refiere con penetrar?

— El miembro masculino, se aloja en la vagina de las mujeres— dijo Snape, arqueando una ceja y Hermione miró con atención.

— Es que no comprendo.

— Levántese, Granger.

Hermione hizo lo que le pidieron y al poco tiempo, estuvo enfrente de todos los estudiantes. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Severus sostuvo uno de sus brazos y lo extendió hacia él. Tenía un apuntador y señalaba las partes de la diapositiva.

— Estos, son senos— dijo, acercando el apuntador hacia el pecho de Hermione— esto que está bajo sus faldas, es su órgano sexual.— dijo, señalándolo a su vez. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente.— Y como ven, el cuerpo de las mujeres es muy distinto y por ende, más delicado.

Hermione permaneció allí, sin decir nada. Severus se detuvo al otro lado de ella y señaló la lámina a su lado. Los jóvenes miraron con atención.

— El órgano masculino, penetra a las mujeres. Entra en ellas, para que lo comprendan. Eso se llama coito y ocurre en momentos de excitación por ambas partes.

Miró varias manos levantadas y decidió que uno solo hablaría.

— ¿Y cómo se excitan?

— La mayor parte del tiempo, jóvenes como ustedes se excitan con solo besarse. Es culpa de las hormonas y de su estupidez mental. De hecho.

— ¿Cuando nos excitamos, tenemos sexo?— preguntó una chica y ladeó la cabeza hacia un joven moreno, que estaba a pocos centímetros.

— No y dígale a su novio o lo que sea, que deje de mirarla como si fuera a comérsela— comentó— no siempre la excitación conlleva al sexo. Aunque con ustedes nunca se sabe. En fin, la vagina aloja al pene durante la relación sexual. Su única función es esa. Una vez dentro, simplemente se frota contra ella. Con la fricción, genera los llamados orgasmos.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio. Las chicas desviaban la vista y trataban de no sonrojarse lo suficiente. Ya algunas se delataban, por su poca experiencia y otras, por la experiencia adquirida. Era un buen detector de mentiras. En cambio Severus, se sentía como un idiota.

— ¿Cómo es un orgasmo?— dijo una chica, que se debatía entre preguntar y quedarse en silencio.

— Por su expresión, deduzco que ya sabe de lo que hablo y quiere parecerse idiota. Los orgasmos son respuestas biológicas y químicas. Incluye muchas cosas. La mente, el contacto físico. Los sentimientos. Decirle qué es, es difícil. A no ser que experimente y no lo hará.

— ¿Usted ya lo ha sentido? ¿No es así?

— No le importa, señorita Brown. Y si vuelve a preguntarme algo como eso, le restaré tantos puntos como hojas tenga su libro de pociones.

— ¿Hay que desnudarse?— Preguntó Dean y Severus asintió en silencio.

— Ni modo que traspasará la ropa, señor Thomas.

Hermione que seguía parada frente a la clase, comenzaba a cansarse. Severus la miró, mientras ella doblaba las piernas. Inspirando, se dio la vuelta hacia el estudiantado y continuó.

— En periodo no reproductivo, las mujeres pierden óvulos. Ellos mueren y es lo llamado menstruación. Que ocurre cada mes y viene acompañado de sangrado y de cambios de humores— dijo— es lo conocido como dolor de vientre y por lo cuál, algunas están en la enfermería.

— Ya entiendo, por qué todas viven amargadas— dijo Ron y Ginny negó con la cabeza.

— Quizá a ninguna le gustes, Ron.

— El miembro masculino, libera espermatozoides. Los espermatozoides, fecundan los óvulos femeninos. Solo uno, aunque puede existir que dos o más, se fecunden. Eso origina los embarazos y bebés.

Tomó su apuntador y señaló el vientre de Hermione.

— Los bebés se producen en un saco lleno de líquido amniótico, que sirve para proteger a la criatura. Se alimentan a través de algo llamado, el cordón umbilical y la gestación dura de ocho a nueve meses. Hay bebés de ocho meses y se considera riesgoso, de ocho meses hacia abajo. Es por eso, que si no quieren responsabilidades y una queja de sus padres, será mejor que se cuiden a la hora de realizar este tipo de actos. Que por cierto, acá en Hogwarts, está prohibido.

Algunos se mostraron decepcionados. Para su sorpresa, Hermione fue una de ellos.

— Pero ¿Y la clase práctica? Tenemos que ensayar la teoría ¿no?

Por eso bien pudo morir.

— No, Srta. Granger.

— Entonces, tendríamos bebés. ¡Yo quiero un bebé de mi Ro Ro!

— Ni lo sueñes— dijo Ron en voz baja y Hermione la miró de mala gana.

— Un bebé del elegido— soltó una chica, unos puestos más atrás y Harry se sorprendió.

— Nadie tendrá bebés, de aquí hasta que se gradúen. Y si no quieren tener algún problema por mi parte, será mejor que entiendan que esto no es un juego. Y al que pesquemos en actitudes extrañas, créanme cuando les digo que no les va a gustar.

Severus lo miró, mientras todos asentían en silencio. Hermione se quedó parada, hasta que él la envió de vuelta hacia su puesto. Con una inspiración honda, continuó.

— Las zonas sensibles de una mujer son: su pecho, su órgano sexual. Mayoritariamente. También el cuello, las orejas.

— ¿Lo ha visto?— preguntó Parvati y él la miró con enojo.

— ¡Silencio!

— Yo sí — dijo Pansy, mirando a Draco.

La clase se miró, mientras Pansy se encogía de hombros. Severus se llevó una mano a la frente y decidió que para la próxima charla, nadie lo ofrecería. Con una inspiración fuerte, trató de cerrar el tópico.

— En la relación o durante, se suscitan muchas cosas. La pareja puede besarse, puede tocarse. Puede sentir y hacer muchas cosas. Algunas, más bizarras que otras. En líneas generales es un acto que conlleva mucha responsabilidad. Más que placer.

— Sigo pensando, que necesitamos la clase práctica— objetó Hermione y Snape, sonrió con malicia.

— Weasley terminaría dándosela, gustoso— señaló y agradeció, que ella no entendiera el mensaje.

La ronda de preguntas, era bastante larga. Muchos tenían la misma duda, al igual que las mujeres.

¿El tamaño importa? ¿Cómo cabe aquello, dentro de ellas? Dumbledore sonreía, pero a él no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Y no volvería a hablar de eso en mucho tiempo.

Así tuviera que morir, si esa fuera la única forma de salvarse de una muerte segura.


End file.
